Roxas
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: Roxas never had the slightest idea of why his mother hated him. Let alone why all her attention was directed to his twin, Sora. He tries to unravel the mystery surrounding him and his family while struggling for survival. Soxas AkuRoku RiSo. YAOI. No flam
1. Hate

"Momma!" Sora squealed as he and his twin brother, Roxas, entered their large house. He looked around for his mother, kicking off his shoes as the smell of tonight's dinner filled his nostrils. He jumped up and down giddily and took off his messenger back, searching through it as he pulled out piece of paper. "Momma!"

Roxas and Sora's mom came out from the kitchen, wiping her small hands on her apron, "What is it sweety?" she asked sweetly to her seven year old son.

"I got an A+ on my test! That means I passed it!" Sora giggled, dancing around with the paper in his tiny hands.

Sora's mom took the paper and smiled, "Very good Sora. You did pass! We'll put this on the refrigerator." Roxas silently slipped his shoes off and walked to the kitchen, setting his test on the table. It was the same as Sora's and he also got an A+ on it.

He slowly took his messenger school bag off. His mother looked at him then picked up the test, "You cheated off of Sora?" she asked ashamedly. Roxas remained silent, his arms at his side as he stared at his feet. "You sit right next to him, right? Why'd you cheat off of your older brother?" she asked, glaring down at him.

Roxas winced slightly as his mother's tone picked up. "I can't even stand to look at you! Go to your room!" his mother scolded. He nodded and slowly walked up to his room, his tiny body aching from some old wounds still lingering on his pale skin.

Sora watched then walked to the kitchen, he was never really all that bright. He searched through the refrigerator and took out a nectarine, nibbling on it. The juice dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. He looked down, his small cheeks still full of fruit, making him look like a hamster storing food.

His mother finished putting the test on the refrigerator then she walked over, giving a light chuckle, "You silly boy, dripping fruit all over," she got a napkin and wiped it up, ruffling his spiky brunette hair.

Sora smiled and ran upstairs with the fruit, his small clothed feet making small pattering noises as he bounced on the stairs. When he reached his destination, there was his younger brother, by five minutes, without his shirt on. He blinked curiously, watching as his brother winced and tenderly poked a large greenish purple bruise.

"Roxas."

Roxas stiffened and quickly got his shirt back on. That was the first time, that Sora could recall, that he had seen his brother's bare body. It was cut up and bruised and his ribs were so visible it was almost disgusting. Even someone as dull as Sora could figure out it wasn't because Roxas was clumsy.

"What happened Roxy?" Sora asked, advancing on his twin. "Why's your body covered in all those owies?"

"I'm fine..." Roxas said giving a, weak, transparent smile. He was always strong around his older brother, not wanting the brunette to worry over him. He felt like he had to be strong for Sora, even as the younger brother. Roxas hadn't realized he had been staring daggers into Sora's fruit until Sora spoke up.

"You want my fruit?" he asked, handing him the half eaten nectarine. Roxas stared wide eyed at him, drool nearly coming to his mouth. He grabbed the fruit, devouring it instantly. The taste was so wonderful, it was sweet and cool against his lips.

Sora laughed and ruffled his blonde hair, "Roxas, why're you so hungry? We just had lunch you little silly!"

The blonde looked up, discarding the fruit's pit. He wiped his mouth and frowned, "Yeah. I was just still hungry." Never, never in a million years would he tell Sora what their beautiful young mother put in his lunch every day. It was either one of two things. One, a brown paper bag filled to the brim, but not with food. It was filled with napkins that read 'Here' in black sharpie. The second thing it could be was a normal lunch. A ham sandwich with juice and a bag of chips. Somehow after eating this meal Roxas would grow mysteriously 'sick'.

Even when he didn't eat the lunches he couldn't escape his mother's cruelty. If he didn't come home with the 'stomach flu' then she'd force poison on him the second he got home. He never really knew why his mother hated him so much, but he had a feeling it might have had to do with his and Sora's father's mysterious disappearance before they were born.

"Roxas, Roxasss." Sora snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face, "You were spacing out on me!"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm gonna take a bath," he said.

"Let me take one with you!"

"No!" Roxas suddenly snapped, looking at Sora defensively. His eyes softened when he saw Sora's face. The older boy looked like he was about to cry. Roxas frowned and bit his lip, "Hey now," he said, touching Sora's cheek. "I'll be really quick okay, but we should bathe separately, okay?"

Sora sighed and nodded, "Okay...Okay Roxy," he smiled.

"There we go," Roxas said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Sora smiled and hugged him.

"Just know I'll always love you, forever and for _ever_!" he giggled.

Roxas nodded and got a raggedy white towel, "I'll be back," he said, walking out of the room. He entered the room where their bath was located. It was similar to a japanese bath house. He took off his clothes and dipped into the freezing water, the hairs on his neck standing up. He slowly close his eyes and let his body adjust to the cold temperature before he relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes, sitting on the stairs leading into the water.

The water was about to his waist and he was in the middle of washing his hair when an unannounced presence entered. "Sora?" he turned abruptly, sinking further into the water until only his chin up was showing.

"Roxas, dinner is ready," Sora's giddy sweet voice chimed. He got on his knees and looked at Roxas. "Why are you so deep in the water. You're a silly brother." He got up and slowly walked towards the door, "Please don't eat the special dinner tonight." Having said what was needed to be said Sora left the bathroom, going to help his mother with dinner.


	2. Special Dinner

Roxas got dressed in his pajamas that were tattered and itchy. He managed to ignore the discomfort, however, and walked downstairs, his hair still somewhat damp. He looked at the dinner on the table and licked his lips, standing there as his stomach gave out a pained growl.

"Roxas, are you eating your special dinner with Uncle, or are you eating with me and your brother?" His mother's voice was cold and demanding. He hated hearing those icy words from her; hated it. Roxas knew what answer he was supposed to give, despite the fact that it wasn't the answer he _wanted _to give.

Roxas gave a small frown and looked at Sora, "Special dinner..." he said, beginning to walk out the front door. His hand was on the door handle and he was prepared to leave, but he was stopped by a small protest.

"No, Roxy please eat dinner with us tonight. I like having you around...you're never here for dinner," the brunette said, his words becoming a faint whisper as the sentence proceeded. "So...So please, please stay and eat dinner with momma and me!" he begged.

Roxas turned and looked at Sora then at his mother. His eyes were wide with shock and he couldn't help but hesitate. "Sorry honey-" Sora's mother said, agitation clear in her voice. "Roxas is eating special dinner with his uncle."

"Yeah," Roxas said, catching his mother's death glare. His dull grey eyes averted down and he sighed softly then looked up and gave a weak smile, "Don't worry Sora...I...I'll be back!" he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, trying to convince Sora to forget about him eating dinner with them.

Sora sighed and looked down, "Okay Roxy..." he walked to the table and sat down, looking at his plate of food. Roxas smiled encouragingly and walked out of the door, sitting in the grass outside. He layed down and curled up into a tiny ball. His special dinner was outside on the front lawn where he layed and listened to his stomach growl. He didn't even know who his Uncle was, let alone if he had one.

Sora looked up at his mother, "Momma," he said, taking a bite of his steak. "Why does Roxas always have special dinners with our Uncle instead of having normal dinner with us?" he asked, swinging his legs back and forth. His mother looked up at him with hazel eyes.

"Well Sora-" she started. "Roxas likes to bond with your Uncle and he prefers to be with him rather than us. It's fine though." Sora frowned at her statement.

"Momma you talk like Roxas is a bad boy, but he's not, really. I know he's really a good boy!" the brunette smiled. His mother regarded him, setting her utensils down. She looked a bit angry, but Sora was too anxious for an answer to notice this.

"Sora-" she said sternly. "Roxas is a very bad boy and he is ungrateful. End of discussion."

"But Momma-"

"End of discussion!" she yelled, receiving a startled yelp from her brunette son. He frowned his bottom lip quivered, looking on the verge of tears. She watched him then reached forward and softly petted his head, "Hey...don't cry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you, come and give momma a hug."

Sora got up form his chair and sniffed, reaching his arms out to hug his mother. She picked him up and set him in her lap, hugging him tightly, "You're Momma's little boy!" she cooed. "Now finish your dinner and get ready for bed." Sora nodded obediently and jumped off of her lap.

"Roxas isn't a bad person," he whispered before finishing his meal. He smiled and ran upstairs, humming softly.

It was around midnight that Sora was awoken from his sleep. He and his brother usually shared a bed, but much to his surprise his brother's presence was not there. "Roxas...?" he looked around and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He repeated his brother's name, only to find he was the only one occupying the room. Even their bathroom was empty. He walked past the window and suddenly stopped then turned to look through the glass. He noticed a small blue lump on the front lawn with goldenrod-blond hair.

He ran downstairs, careful to be light on his feet and unlocked the front door. It made a clicking noise as he pushed it open and hugged himself at the sudden gust of cold wind nipping at his small body. He shivered and walked ut, barefoot.

"Roxy?"

Roxas jolted up, looking around. "So...ra?"

Sora jumped slightly as Roxas abruptly sat up. "Why are you out here in the cold?" he asked. "It's freezing. Come inside."

_Mom said to stay out here. _"I...just wanted some air. I'm fine...just go back to sleep," Roxas explained. _Mom will kill me if she knows I got inside the house. _

"Roxas..." Sora grabbed Roxas' arm and he pulled him towards the house. Roxas lashed out, striking Sora in the face, sending the older boy stumbling backwards. Sora stared up in horror at his younger half, "Ro...xas..." Sora felt his numb cheek and tears streamed down his face as he began to sob.

The lights in their house went on and Roxas suddenly felt like he was in grave danger. He stepped back slowly, looking at the hand he had used to hit his brother. "I'm sorry...Sora, I'm sorry-"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Roxas' mom yelled. Roxas stared at her wide eyed, frozen in place.

"Mommy-" Roxas' voice faltered as tears outlined his eyes.

"Sora. Go upstairs."

Sora obeyed his mother and sprinted up the stairs, crawling into his bed as he cried some more.

_If only you felt my pain! _Roxas wanted to sneer. _That'd give you something to cry about! No...stop thinking that. _He stood upright, still staring at his mother's beautiful young face, and the suddenly. _Slap_. Hard, across the face. His face was throbbing more than her hand was. The tears slipped by themselves, staining his pale cheeks.

"Don't you ever hit him!" she yelled before storming back into the house, locking the door.

Roxas looked around; he knew the neighbors could hear. He knew they were listening. He knew they could here every slap ever yelp every whimper that sliced through the silent winter air. He knew that it gave them some sort of sick satisfaction that his mom had the guts to do what no other parent on the block had the guts to do.

He knew they knew, so why didn't they help?


	3. Neighbors

Roxas layed awake the entire rest of the night, thinking about the awful, violent thing he had done to his brother. He hugged himself, sitting on the steps of the house as he looked out at the street. The sun was coming up, it was saturday. This was his mother's not happy day. He sighed and put his head in his hands, dozing off.

Before he knew it the sun was up and about as was most of the neighbors in their small neighborhood. There was also something very different, a large truck in the driveway of one of the large houses that had been abandon a few years ago. Roxas could only recognize it as a moving truck.

He cautiously approached the property, examining the large truck as if it contained a monster.

"Hey."

Roxas jumped at the sudden voice and covered his eyes as s mane of seizure inducing red hair came into his vision. Could this boy's hair _be_ anymore brighter? He chanced a glance up and his eyes adjusted to the odd color. He narrowed his eyes some and bit his lip. "Are you looking for attention or something?" he asked, referring to the hair.

The redhead blinked, tilting his head some at the boy. He raised a short eyebrow and laughed, "No, no, this is my natural hair color," he said, playing with one of his red spikes.

Roxas gave him a skeptical looked and shook his head, "I don't think so. That's too outrageous to be natural. My hair and my brother's hair is natural, yours looks like it's dyed!" he explained, making massive hand gestures. Axel just laughed some more and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Hey, my name is Axel, my family just moved here," Axel said, taking Roxas' small hand and shaking it.

"My name is Roxas. Age, seven. Sex, male. Location, Twilight Town. Hair, blonde. Eyes, grey-"

"Wait wait wait," Axel interrupted Roxas and he gave a small smile, "So...you can have naturally beautiful grey eyes, but I can't have natural red hair?"

"Yes. Grey is a natural color for eyes-"

"So's red for hair," Axel interjected.

"Yours is astonishingly red however," Roxas pointed out. "Grey is more natural than...neon red hair."

"Neon red, eh?" Axel laughed. He leaned down, taking Roxas jaw with one hand. He moved Roxas' face all around and looked at him, "Hm, Roxas, you know that only people who have been deprived of food sleep and comfort have grey eyes. _Your _eyes are naturally blue. That's kind of odd to me."

"That's a lie, how would you even know?" Roxas asked coldly, crossing his arms. Axel shrugged and looked as a small brunette walked next to Roxas. He tilted his head to the side and thought, green eyes blinking in confusion.

"Ah," he said in realization. "There's two of you."

"We're twins dumbass," Roxas snapped, looking at Sora. Was this Axel person really this stupid? Or was he just acting stupid because he's around seven year olds? Roxas sighed and heard Sora give a sharp gasp.

"Roxy! You said a bad word!" Sora said, looking at Roxas wide eyed. Roxas' eyes softened and he smiled some. _Gotta be strong. _

"Yeah...sorry, it was an accident," he said, gently hugging his brother, praying to god he wouldn't be frightened. To his fortune Sora hugged him back and smiled.

"You're the best little brother ever!" the older squealed, smiling widely.

Roxas smiled back at him and petted his hair, "You too."

"You know-" Axel started. "There's three of me," he nodded. Getting another skeptical look from Roxas. "Marluxia! Reno!" Axel called into the house. Two boys peeked out from the doorway. "C'mere," he told the boys. Marluxia and Reno advanced, one had the most astounding shade of pink hair and the other had a shockingly red mane of hair like Axel, the only difference was it was tied into a ponytail.

"Yeah?" Marluxia asked.

"Marlu, Reno, meet our neighbors. The twins, Roxas and...uhm..."

"Sora," Roxas said, pointing to the brunette. Axel nodded and gestured to Sora.

Marluxia and Reno gave wide smiles, "They're so adorable!" they gasped. "Oh, we have a little brother your same age. Would you like to meet him?"

Sora stared wide eyed with glee. He giggled and nodded, "More than anything in the world!" he gasped. Roxas looked at his brother, sometimes he felt like Sora got all the good traits and he...didn't. He watched as a timid young boy walked from the house after Marluxia had left to retrieve him. He was carrying a little wooden toy sword and he was fairly tall for a seven year old.

"Sora, Roxas. Meet Riku!" Marluxia smiled, thrusting his brother forward. Riku stumbled and looked up, then blushed and hid behind Marluxia's legs. "He's just shy," Marluxia said, moving to the side so the twins could once again see Riku. Sora smiled widely at him and he advanced on Riku, jumping forward and hugging him, "Haiya! I'm Sora, you like to play swords? I have a sword like that!" he said, examining said object.

Riku blinked and smiled, nodding. He looked a bit more confident with every word Sora spoke to him. "Yeah! I love to play with swords, you want to play with me one day?" he asked, giving a gigantic smile.

Sora nodded, "More than anything ever!" he gasped.

Roxas watched and smiled, happy his older brother had made another friend. That was another thing Sora had that Roxas didn't; amazing people skills. He turned and started to walk; where? Even he didn't know. It was only when a hand grabbed his arm that he turned and growled, only to see it was Axel.

Roxas pulled his arm away and glared, "What?" he asked.

"Me and my brother's wanted to know if you wanted to come and have some...cookies or something? Your brother already said yes, so do you wanna come to."

Roxas put a hand on his stomach and it gave a painful growl, twisting his insides in a terrible way. "I...I uhm...should...not..." he looked down and thought, biting his lip. What would his mother think about him resorting to taking food from strangers. He had to protect Sora though...that was his excuse. "O-Okay...I will," he said, cautiously following Axel into the large two story house.

When he entered he felt something...a weird presence that he had never felt before. It was warm and comforting. It was a completely new feeling to him. It felt like a nice house, like the ones in the movies. He smiled and reached out. For what even he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the cookies he saw on the counter?


	4. Fallen

"Thank you so much for you hospitality," Roxas said, his legs under the warmth of the family's kotatsu. Axel, Marluxia, and Reno looked at him.

"You're so well mannered," Reno smiled. "You must have a very nice family." Marluxia nodded in agreement to his brother's statement. Roxas eyes, which were regaining a nice blue color, averted up and he stared at the disbelievingly. He sighed and set his glass of milk down.

"Yeah," the blonde said, forcing a smile. "My family is so nice." He picked up his milk and looked away, taking a sip of it as his mind wandered off. Axel watched him, none of Roxas' strange habits going unnoticed. There was something wrong with the boy. He's so young, but he seemed so troubled.

Sora and Riku came back into the house wielding similar wooden swords. They fought each other playfully and giggled Sora accidentally fell backwards. Riku took the younger boy's hand and he pulled him up, continuing to hold his hand. They stared at each other for a few minutes before sitting at the table and talking.

Reno and Marluxia looked at each other and laughed, "Young love," Marluxia said, receiving a nod from Reno. Roxas stood up, looking absolutely horrified, the hairs on his neck stood slightly as the cold air hit his once warm legs. He stared and breathed heavily, as if he were recovering from shock.

He turned and tried to hide the quavering in his voice, "I have to go."

Axel observed Roxas and he frowned. He stood and looked at him, "Hey now, why don't you come and stay the night. Sora too? Huh?" The blonde turned to look at Axel, his face somewhat sullen. He shook his head, tears trying so desperately to force themselves out.

"No. Sora can, but no for me." Roxas jerked his arm away and rushed out of the house. Axel watched him and frowned, something was definitely wrong.

Roxas went back home and sat on the couch. He closed his eyes and let the tears stain his cheeks. He knew this was going to happen. When Sora would make better friends, friends that were more like himself. Roxas knew he'd be left alone again. Left alone for the rest of his life. He doubled over and hugged himself, his breath hitching.

"Why...Sora..."

"Why what?" the familiar brunette's voice chimed, interrupting Roxas' thoughts. Roxas looked back at him, cracking a weak smile.

He wiped the tears and shook his head slightly. "It's nothing."

Sora frowned and walked to him, sitting next to his blonde twin. "Roxas...why are you always sad?" he asked, stroking his brother's cheek.

Roxas looked away and stood up, "Just go play with your new friend. I have homework to do." He got up and started towards the stairs, walking up each stair with caution. Sora watched him, taking note of his carefulness. He bit his lip and stood up, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Roxas...why do you have owies all over. Does someone pick on you?" Sora asked, clenching his fists. "I'll hurt whoever hurts you!"

Roxas stopped and laughed, his back still facing Sora. He shook his head, his laughs getting louder as they drawled out. "Sora. No you wouldn't. You wouldn't." He got to the top of the stairs, "No one is hurting me. I'm fine, so drop it already!" Sora shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Roxas! Tell me if someone is hurting you. You are not a clumsy person!"

"Yes I am!" Roxas looked down at him and he frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Sora. Go play with you new friend, I'm fine! I don't need you to protect me!" he yelled.

Sora was quiet his bottom lip quivered and he began to cry. Roxas watched him from the top of the stairs, "Hey...Sora..." he softened his voice. "Sora I'm sor-" he suddenly gasped as an unseen force pushed him, making him teeter at the stairs. He turned so his back was facing Sora again and he saw his mom, smiling sadistically down at him. He reached out for her as his balance was lost, but she didn't so much as flinch.

Sora screamed, covering his mouth. He caught Roxas as he came down and he held his blonde brother's limp immobile body. "Roxas! Roxas wake up!" he yelled, shaking Roxas several times. "Mom! Roxas fell!" he cried, stroking his brother's bleeding cheek.

Their mother took her time down the stairs, taking in the sight of the blood that had stained the white carpeting on the stairs. She grinned and took Roxas into her arms, staring at him. "He just needs rest. He's fine. He's sleeping.

Sora watched her carry Roxas upstairs. His legs collapsed under him and he layed his head on the stairs, crying Roxas' name.


	5. Angel

**((Please review! Happy review make happy authors and happy authors write faster. :3))**

**--**

"Roxas...Roxas..." a small voice woke Roxas up from his painful sleep. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and he looked aimlessly around, only to find he was not in his room. He got up slowly and coughed. "Roxas," he looked to the side and saw a porcelain skinned girl in a white dress. When he got a better look of the room he noticed it was white too.

"Who...are you?" he asked, wincing at his aching ribs. He looked at the girl and saw her hair was a platinum blonde, like his.

She smiled and made a motion telling him to be careful. She put her fingers to her lips so he would be quiet then her rosy lips parted. "My name is Namine," she said softly. "I'm your guardian angel." Roxas frowned and looked away form her, closing his eyes.

"You're a lie. You're lying to me," he said simply, closing his eyes tightly. "Angels are supposed to protect you."

"I am," Namine said quietly, reaching forward to stroke his cheek. "I'm here to take you away from this evil place. I'm going to save you." Roxas' head quickly turned towards her. He shook his head vigorously, gaping at her statement. His blue eyes were large with fear.

"No...no...Sora!" Roxas said. "I need Sora."

Namine put a finger on his lips, "Our lord wants you now. Your good deeds have not gone unnoticed Roxas. He wants you to be a seraphim."

Roxas sniffed and shook his head. "N-No...I promised I'd be strong for Sora, I promised that I'd protect him forever! I won't let you take me way from him!" Roxas yelled, shaking his head and wiping his eyes as tears blurred his vision. "Please...I can't lose him..."

Namine eyed him. "Sora is not that one that needs saving. You are, Roxas. Let us save you."

"No!"

Namine stood slowly and lightly touched his arm, Roxas' body suddenly felt better, like he hadn't just fallen down a flight of stairs. "Come on look at something with me." She helped him up and let him lean on her as she brought him to a wall of the room. She pointed to a hand-drawn picture. It was Roxas Sora and his mom. Roxas' mom's hand was on his back, pushing him. Sora was at the bottom, watching. Roxas was at the top with his mom, falling.

"What...is this?" Roxas asked, putting his small hand onto the picture. It was surprisingly cold to the touch, but he disregarded that.

"It's your life. I have your entire life recorded here," she said. "All the important moments. Roxas your mother is terrible to you and her fate has been decided. You can escape her, forever, if you would just accept that you are...passing on." Roxas stared wide eyed at her.

"No! Stop, I don't wan to die! Please!" he grabbed Namine's arms and fell to his knees, beginning to cry. "I can't...I need Sora...please..." He bowed at her feet, trying to get her to let him go back to his brother. His Sora. "Please," he whispered.

Namine looked down at him. She crouched down and held his face up, "If you really want to go back to that, I can not stop you," she held his arms and kissed him on the lips gently. He stared at her, wide eyed.

Sora jolted as he heard Roxas bolt straight up screaming 'no'. "Roxas," he looked at his brother and hugged him, "Don't cry Roxas," he said, being careful not to hurt his brother. Roxas' breathing hitched and he panted heavily, clutching his heart as it beat ten beats a second.

Roxas leaned into Sora's hug, letting himself cry, just this once. He had almost lost his Sora. "A dream..." Roxas wiped his eyes and looked through the room. It was dark which meant it must've been night time he looked to the night stand next to the bed where the clock was. "One," he sighed. "One in the morning.

He turned to the side and hugged Sora tightly, "Please...never leave me," he whispered. "I love you brother."

Sora feigned ignorance and he nuzzled Roxas, falling asleep in the younger's arms. Roxas looked down and watched him, "Sora..." he whispered. He sighed and lay back, resting his brother's head on his chest. He stroked the brunette locks of hair and sighed softly. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"Roxas, Roxas. Are you feeling alright to go to school?" Sora shook his brother softly and looked at the clock. "Roxas, it's eight. School is gonna start in fifteen minutes. Roxas."

Roxas yawned and sat up, "So...ra?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He stood up and held his ribs then started to get ready. "I'm okay to go to school," he whispered. He got ready and smiled, looking to his brunette brother. The boys smiled at each other and walked downstairs.

Sora's mom handed him his lunch. She smiled and kissed his forehead then looked to Roxas, dropping the bag at Roxas' feet. Roxas bent to pick it up. He stared at it and put it in his bag. He'd be getting sick today.


	6. Accidents happen

"Hey! Sora! Wait up!" Riku called, chasing after his younger friend. He caught up and hugged him, giggling. "Can we walk with you?" he asked, gesturing to his thirteen year old brother behind him. They ran up and Marluxia gave a soft wheeze.

"Geez...Riku, don't run off!" Reno said, huffing softly. Axel, who was the only real athlete in their family, was perfectly fine, however. He ruffled his hair and looked at his brothers, "You guys are so rowdy. Some people are sleeping at this hour," he said, rollin his eyes.

"No," Roxas said, looking down at his feet.

Axel blinked, "What do you mean?...How would you know?" Roxas looked up at him and Axel swallowed. Roxas looked...not so alright. "And...what happened to your face?" he asked. Roxas turned away again and he looked at his feet, shaking his head lightly.

"Everyone is awake at Six-o-clock exactly. Always. No one is ever one step out of bounds, or they will get penalties," Roxas muttered.

"U-Uh...excuse me?" Axel said, raising an eyebrow. "What is someone just wanted to sleep i-"

"Always," Roxas nearly yelled, glaring back at him. Axel flinched, for a seven year old Roxas was very mature. He swallowed and kept walking, giving his brother some nervous glances as he walked. "The other rules: No family should have more than two children. That's why everyone hates your family."

"Hey that's not very nice to say!" Axel frowned, looking back at his brother's who didn't even seem fazed by the insulting statement. "Hey, you guys!" he waved his hand in front of Marluxia and Reno's face.

"Another thing-" Roxas continued. "People prefer you aren't brighter than the sun. It's hard as well as annoying to look at you if you are...like that. Every year we have a festival. You _must _attend the festival. You must treat everyone equally and you have to keep your houses unlocked at all times."

"What!? That's crazy, someone will try to break into our house! Why do we have to do that!?" Axel gasped, staring wide eyed.

"It is law." Roxas turned and looked forward again before Sora pulled his arm.

"Let's have a race brother!" he giggled.

Roxas blinked and nodded, "Okay!" he smiled, getting ready to run. Riku, of course, followed them and they disappeared from sight, down the dirt path leading to their school. Axel looked to his brothers and he grimaced. Why didn't they complain about the strange rules like he had?

Something was wrong. Very wrong, and Axel was determined to find out what it was. It was all quickly forgotten though, when he saw the school. It was just one room, talk about old fashioned. The brother's walked in, looking around. There was children of many different ages in one class, and only one teacher.

"What's...with this classroom?" Axel muttered, looking around.

"There's only so many kids in Twilight Town, so there's only one classroom and one teacher," Roxas explained.

Axel jumped at the sudden explanation coming from behind him. He turned and rubbed his head, "Hehe...yeah...I get it."

Roxas closed his eyes and sat at his seat, taking out his beat up text book and his materials. He blinked and froze, his arms still held out to reach for his pencil. His right arm gave a sudden spasm and he cringed, holding it close to him.

Axel sat diagonally behind Roxas and watched the strange motion. Something wasn't right about the boy, he always had injuries of some sort, and he was pretty creepy in an apathetic sort of way. Axel found himself becoming utterly fascinated by everything Roxas did. Before he knew it, it was lunch time. He hadn't even so much as glanced at the teacher giving the lessons.

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas suddenly turned back as the familiar redhead's voice called to him. He blinked and turned back to his desk, cleaning up his materials and picking up his regular, plain paper bag. "Wanna eat lunch with me?" Axel asked, letting one of his arms rest on Roxas' shoulder.

"...Uhm...sure..." Roxas' expression read shock as he muttered those words. Of course Axel took notice to this, as he did every other thing Roxas did. The redhead gave a large smile and he pulled a chair to the blonde's desk, plopping into it.

"What did your mom pack you for lunch?" Axel asked, leaning in closer to look into Roxas' brown paper bag.

"Just a sandwich and some juice..." Roxas murmured, looking down at his meal hesitantly.

"Doesn't look like you like it too much. Here switch with me, my mom packed me a bento box. It's good," the redhead confirmed, taking one bite of his rice and making a content sound.

Roxas held his sandwich close to him, "No!" he yelled defensively. "This is mine and mommy made is 'specially for me, so I'll only eat it!" he nodded vigorously.

"C'mon," Axel reached out slowly to grab it as he pushed his box towards Roxas. "It's fine, Rox, I'll have it-"

"No!"

"Roxas!" he blonde teacher snapped, walking over to the two boys. "I know you have had trouble with sharing in the past, so don't be so inconsiderate toward a new student. Let him at least have a small bite, if that'll make you happy Mister Axel." Axel nodded. "So go on then, Roxas."

"No!"

"Mister Roxas!"

Roxas shoved the entire sandwich in his mouth, chewing it, with some difficulty, and swallowing the rest. "Sorry Mrs. Larxene, it accidentally fell into my mouth and down my throat." The teacher glared, banging her whipping stick against the palm of her hand. The class laughed at Roxas' comment, but it wasn't supposed to be funny.

Roxas jumped as Mrs. Larxene brought her whipping stick hard against his desk, enough to make his juice vibrate right off of the small desk. Roxas sunk down his chair in fear the his stomach made a loud upsetting noise. He held his stomach and covered his mouth, his eyes going wide as he scooted his chair back.

The children all watched, every one of them seated on the wide of the classroom opposite Axel and Roxas' side. Axel went wide-eyed and he gently grabbed Roxas' sides. "Oh shit." He swiftly picked Roxas up, running to the bathroom. He lightly shoved the boy in a stall and watched him, wincing some.

"H-Hey...lil...buddy?" he leaned down and held the long sides of the blonde's hair so they didn't get in the way. He squinted his eyes some at the disgusting sound. "Hey...Roxas...?"


	7. 6 Years

**((Oh yes, Gabe totally went there. :3))**

**-Six years later- **

"Roxas, are you okay!?" Axel pounded his fist against the door in a hasty attempt to get an answer. "Roxas, hello!? Please answer!"

"Sir, would you kindly stop trying to break down my door?" Roxas' mom asked, a content grin spread across her face. Out of all the people in Twilight Town (Which wasn't that many) Roxas' mom was the scariest. She always had some kind of content smirk or grin.

He straightened up and closed his eyes, clearing his throat. "May I speak with Roxas, ma'am?"

"My my, what's with the formalities, such a big boy you've grown into," Roxas' mom purred, holding a grin on her face that was just _perfect _for the Cheshire Cat, or some cynical character like that. She leaned against the foor frame and reached out to pinch the redhead's cheeks, but to no avail as Axel swatted at her hand.

"Just let me speak with your son ma'am." She frowned and her eyes narrowed.

"Roxas, darling. Please get down here. That nice neighbor boy would like to speak with you!" Roxas winced from upstairs as his older brother applied ointment to his 'owies' more commonly known as bruises.

"Stop moving around or it'll hurt more," Sora pouted. "You gotta be more careful when you go out on your skateboard. It's dangerous...I'm worried about you." Roxas merely smiled and took Sora's chin with his hand. He tilted the brunette's head to the side and gave his cheek a light peck.

"I'm fine."

Sora giggled and blushed, "Roxy, you know I have a boyfriend, stop messin' around!" he poked his younger brother's nose and ruffled his hair.

Roxas got up, liming some due to a large bruise on his leg from_ 'falling off of his skateboard.' _He walked to the door and braced himself as he walked past his mother, expecting for something to 'accidentally' happen. When nothing did he gave a soft sigh of relief. "Axel," he regarded. "What a...pleasure to see you."

"Roxas, I heard you scream, are you alright?" Axel asked, lightly holding Roxas' hand with concern.

"Oh yes I am Mister, I feel like I have to be so bright and beaming every day," Roxas leered. Axel sighed and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Roxas..."

"What!?"

"Just say yes...and then it will all be over," Axel whispered, making sure the mom had left, unfortunately she was just behind the door, listening to the conversation. Roxas shook his head and gave a small laugh, looking up confidently. He sighed and wiggled his hand out of Axel's grasp.

"Axel...I already told you. I have the perfect family, the perfect life. I'm fine and I don't need child services on my ass every day. Thanks anyways," and with that he closed the door and returned back into his house. Roxas winced as his hair was painfully pulled, his mother's way of praising him.

"Good boy Roxy, you made mummy proud."

Roxas yelped as he was suddenly released, shoved into the cold, hard wood of the kitchen's floor. Sora skipped down the stairs when he saw Roxas on the floor, "Oh Roxy! Are you alright, you clumsy little brother," he laughed, running over to help Roxas up.

"Yeah...clumsy little me," the blonde laughed weakly, rubbing his throbbing head. Sora hugged him tightly making Roxas' eyes almost roll back into his head from the agonizing pain. "S-So...Sora!" he gasped. "Choking...squeezing me!"

Sora let go, "Oops, sorry!" he said, hugging him again, looser this time.

"Are you boys hungry?" Roxas' mom asked, smiling her trademark 'I'm so innocent' smile.

Sora nodded, "Yeah! I'm starved!"

"Y-Yeah...me too. I can't wait-" Roxas looked up at his mother. "I can't wait to eat with uncle."

His mother smiled, "You really don't want to eat with me and Sora tonight?" she grinned.

"Yeah."

"You really want to eat with your uncle?"

"Yes."

"Aww! Please, Roxas, please eat with mama and me!" Sora chimed, holding Roxas' hand as he giddily jumped up and down. "Please please please!?" Roxas seemed to mull this over. He bit his lip and got a sudden defiant look in his grey eyes, one that wasn't there before.

" Yeah, I'll eat with you guys tonight. Mom, set up another plate," Roxas said, looking at his mother straight in the eyes. She looked surprised, which was still an understatement. Her green eyes nearly tore through him like daggers, but he kept the same defiant look.

"Fine," she drawled. "That's just fine." She walked to the dinner and got out three plates, her movements rather ungraceful as she stormed around and crashed things together, making Roxas winced. She served there food, sloppily placing Roxas food together. She suddenly stopped and reached into a cupboard and fished around.

Roxas looked horrified; he knew what she had in that cupboard. He reached out for Sora's hand, then realized there was nothing for him to grasp. Sora disappeared. His mother turned with a small bottle in her hands. She chuckled and twirled it in between her fingers, then took Roxas' plate and put several drops of the liquid around random areas of the food.

Roxas felt ready to cry. He was tired of this. Tired of the abuse and tired of the lying, especially to Sora and Axel.

His mother put the bottle away and set the table, patting the seat where Roxas was to sit. Roxas obediently sat where he was supposed to. He looked down at his food and frowned.

"Mooommmmm, is dinner out?" Sora asked, running back down the stairs as he pulled the sipper on his pants up.

"Yes, sweety."


	8. Ignorance

"Now don't you leave this bed!" Sora exclaimed, tucking Roxas under the covers. "I'll know if you get out of bed and do something, like ride your skate board! So stay _in _your bed. If you get thirsty or hungry I told mom to take care of you. Make sure you get rest too!"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine though, I can go to school..."

"No! You were sick all last night! You should stay in bed."

"Please...let me go to school with you!" Roxas begged, sitting up. Sora shook his head scoldingly and pushed Roxas back, brushing the blonde's hair as he made a 'tsking' noise. Roxas frowned and watched him then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sora..."

"Yes?" Sora batted his long black eyelashes and he grinned, waiting for his brother's question.

"You're the best brother ever. I'll always love you, yeah?" the blonde smiled, nodding softly as he reached up to brush his brother's collarbone. Sora blushed a light pink and he giggled, putting his hand on Roxas'. He stared into his younger's grey eyes.

"Yeah. See you after school!" Sora let go of Roxas' hand and he dashed off, running to where Riku was waiting for him. Roxas slowly got up and wobbled to the window. He put his hand on the glass and then pressed his face against it's coldness. It proved useful as it soothed the bruises on his face. His eyes narrowed sadly on his brother as the brunette grabbed Riku's hand.

"Sora..." the blonde whispered. "Why...do you not notice me?"

"Roxas!" Roxas flinched as the shrill yell of his mother sliced through the once silent air. "Get your ass down here!" Roxas flinched again, wondering what his mother had planned for him at the moment. He trotted down the stairs and as soon as he turned the corner a knee was rocketed into his stomach. He doubled over and coughed a little, holding his stomach tenderly.

"M-Mom...what did I do?" he asked softly, shakily getting up, only to get a nice right hook across the face. He almost literally flew to the side. He hit the floor, hard enough to emit a large thud against the wood. "Mom," he coughed, curling into a little ball as his small body weak body was assaulted with his mother's shoe.

He shook as his mother's beatings suddenly stopped and his fuzzy hearing caught the sound of a doorbell. He closed his eyes and sniffed, starting to cry as he made his fetal position tighter, making him appear smaller than before. He heard voices, three of them, not including his mother.

"H-Help," he coughed hoarsely, though the small whisper was only in his head, he didn't have the courage to speak out loud, nor would his lungs allow him the oxygen to utter this small word that was incoherent even in his mind.

"I want to speak with Roxas," Axel's voice said, suddenly making Roxas jolt up. He slightly doubled over and tenderly rubbed his ribs.

"Axel..." he called weakly, crawling towards the door. It seemed so far away, Axel and his brother's at the door, but it wasn't. His call for help was obviously unheard. "Axel..." His mother glanced back at him, giving him a warning glare.

"Sorry Axel, but Roxas just isn't feeling up to talking. He was sick all last night," Roxas' mom said, turning back towards the triplets. Axel scowled and rubbed behind his head.

"Ma'am, I have to talk to him whether he's feeling 'up to it' or not."

"He fell off of his skateboard, he's weak and, not to mention, he's very sick. Please leave him be, and stop bothering my family, we're fine."

Axel glared at her, "No offense, but you and Sora are _not _the ones that I'm worried about. Pleas let me speak with Roxas," he nearly yelled. "I just have to ask him and then-"

Axel was interrupted by Roxas' mom slamming the front door closed, luckily he had cat like reflexes and he moved so his foot made the door fling back open. He cringed and his eyes went wide, the slamming of the door on his foot was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He gasped and rubbed his foot, peering into the house.

He rushed in, not caring it was considered trespassing, and picked up Roxas, whom was still on the floor. He cradled him bridal style and watched as the blonde struggled to breathe. "You cruel bitch!" Axel yelled to Roxas' mom. "Can't you tell he's dying of lack of oxygen!?"

Roxas' mom looked shock, "O-Oh my...I-I wasn't aware! Shoot, we need to get him to an ambulance. Quick get him into the car!" She got a piece of paper and jotted down on it. "Here's the closest hospital! Roxas you clumsy boy, what happened?!" she asked, feigning innocence.

Roxas stared up at Axel with fear he closed his eyes and whimpered, nuzzling Axel softly, "St-Stairs," he said weakly.

**((Eh, this is a shorter chapter. :3)) **


	9. Need you

"Roxas. Roxas," The brunette gently shook his younger brother in an attempt to wake him up. Roxas heard other voices, all of them soft and comforting. He couldn't seem to find the strength to speak.

"Sora, let him rest." Roxas knew exactly who's voice this was. It was Riku's voice. He really hated Riku, deeply hated him. He could also hear Axel talking with a doctor but, thankfully, he couldn't hear his mother. Hopefully she wasn't there. He was terrified of her now. More terrified than he had ever been in his life.

"Roxas..." Roxas slightly flinched when a cold hand brushed against his cheek. He still found it hard to breathe, like his lungs were filled with smoke. Shakily, Roxas reached out, finding Sora's hand. He held it tightly and his eyes opened, slowly at first before they shot open. He quickly sat up and started to cough, holding his chest area.

"Roxas! Please don't strain yourself." Sora slowly made Roxas lay back down. "Roxas...what happened?" the brunette took a seat next to the bed, looking at Roxas' mortified grey eyes as they darted around anxiously.

Roxas slowly started to cry, "Sora..." he sat up and hugged Sora tightly. Sora hugged him back and rubbed his back making soft 'shushing' noises. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry," the blonde sobbed.

Sora rubbed his back more, "Sh, it's okay. Why are you sorry?" he whispered.

"I lied to you! I lied..." Roxas sniffed, closing his eyes as he slowly began to calm down.

"Roxas...what're you talki-"

"We're sorry gentlemen, but you have to leave the room." A nurse walked in and put her slender fingers on Riku and Sora's shoulders. She led them out and ushered someone else in. Roxas immediately recognized the red mane of hair. Axel sat in the chair next to the bed and he pulled Roxas' comforter down, examining the boy's beaten body.

"That was a mighty fall you took down those stairs," Axel frowned, breaking the eerie silence of the room.

Roxas blinked, "Huh? Oh...yeah."

Axel sighed and looked Roxas in the eyes, stroking the other's cheek. "Roxas...stop fucking around. We both know. Please, just say yes and this will all be over. All of it, I can take you away from there...and I can protect you." Roxas shook his head and held Axel's hand.

"I can't...because I love Sora, I don't want to lose him. He's the only thing that's keeping me aliv-"

Axel put a hand gently over Roxas' mouth, "Listen. Sora only likes you like a brother. I can tell...he loves Riku. Roxas...please. I need you, and...if this keeps going on then...worst case scenario-"

Roxas waved his hand at Axel for him to stop talking. "I don't care about any of that. As long as Sora is by my side I can withstand anything. As long as he comes home at night and protects me. I'm fine," he smiled and looked at the ceiling. "I don't care that he has Riku, because Sora and I have something that Riku can't share with us-"

"Roxas...stop...we know that if this conversation goes on we're just gonna keep talking about love and courage, then we're going to cut each other off mid-sentence, and...yeah, so let's drop the subject," Axel lightly petted Roxas' hair and leaned down, kissing the younger boy's lips softly.

Roxas didn't resist, he didn't have the strength and...he couldn't deny he kind of liked it. Roxas' fingers slowly laced with Axel's and he slowly sat up, leaning onto him. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and he caressed the small of the blonde boy's back.

Roxas pulled away, putting his hand lightly on Axel's shoulder. "W-Wait...I feel like I'm cheating on Sora."

Axel blinked and thought, then chuckled softly. "You're so silly, Roxas."

Roxas smiled and hugged himself, closing his eyes. Axel held him in his lap, still caressing him softly. "Never change, Roxas."

"Hm?"

"You're perfect the way you are."

Roxas gave his own small chuckle, "Hopeless romantic. Don't try to win me over with sweet words," he whispered.

Axel nodded, "It was worth a try. I meant it though."

"Mhm," Roxas murmured.

--

"Good to see you're up and about again."

"Thank you, Axel," Roxas smiled, allowing the older man to ruffle his hair.

"Roxas! Come on, come and race with me and Riku!" Sora yelled from further down the street. Roxas smiled and nodded, he ran to them with some coherent difficulty. He caught up to them and got in a racing stance. He smiled and looked at Sora who was talking with Riku. His smile slowly faded to a frown.

"Come on, guys, stop talking so we can race." _Maybe if I can beat Riku then Sora will like me more... _Roxas contemplated this thought and he narrowed his eyes down the street. He was definitely going to win.

"Go!" Riku yelled, him and Sora taking off. Roxas was a bit late, but he managed. He pushed himself as hard as he could, keeping up perfectly with Riku. He glanced over at him then sped up. _Yes, yes! I'm going to win! Yes...Yes... _He suddenly slowed down and looked around, a loud buzzing in his ears.

"H-Hello...Hello!?" he yelled, trying to hear himself. Suddenly everything was spinning and he felt his body hit the concrete, hard. His vision went black and everything after that was forgotten.


	10. No reason

"Okay Sora, try to get him to eat that for now. I'll make some tea."

"Okay, Axel." Sora held up his brother who was slowly drifting in and out of reality. "Come on Roxy. Open up," he said softly, trying to get Roxas' lips to part even slightly. Roxas was resisting, however, though it was unintentional. Sora frowned and he lightly petted Roxas' blonde spikes.

"Here." Sora's hands were slowly replaced by a pair of much bigger hands, Roxas could only assume they were Axel's.

"Roxas. I'm going to help you, don't worry," Axel whispered. He sat Roxas up and placed the warm bamboo cup at the blonde's lips. Slowly, he tilted it slightly. Roxas' lips parted slightly and he allowed the warm liquid to soothe his painfully aching throat. He coughed and opened his eyes, pushing Axel away for a moment while he tried to catch his breath.

"Roxas, how are you feeling?" Sora asked, falling to Roxas' side.

Roxas looked up and coughed more. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked weakly.

"You passed out when we were having a race," Riku nodded. "I think you just pushed yourself too hard."

"I wish that were the case," Axel said. He straddled Roxas and lifted the boy's shirt up. Roxas immediately resisted, trying to cover himself.

"Axel! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" the blonde yelled, trying desperately to hide himself. Sora and Riku's eyes grew wide, they looked extremely concerned. Roxas wiggled around, "Stop it!" he cried, trying not to let the tears show. Eventually he gave up struggling. "...Stop..."

"Bro..." Sora took Roxas from Axel and he sat him up, so he could take a look at Roxas' front. "You can see every of of your ribs perfectly... and...and...you never told me. Now I know why you're throwing up al the time. I know the truth now..." he whispered, laying Roxas on the floor.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were balemic!?" Sora cried. "I thought we were brothers! I told you every one of my problems! What else are you hiding from me!?" he asked, wiping the tears in his eyes. "Me and mom are always so worried about you!"

"Sora-"

"Why didn't you at least give me a hint or something!? Roxas...I hate you!" the brunette screamed, running out of Axel and Riku's house.

"Sora!" Riku got up and ran after him, stumbling slightly as he quickly pushed himself off of the ground.

Axel looked shocked, scared. He looked down at Roxas.

"Roxas-"

"I'm going home," Roxas said, shakily standing up. He wiped his eyes and made his way towards the door. Axel scrambled up and grabbed Roxas' arm, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Roxas..." the redhead took Roxas' chin gently with his hand and he kissed him passionately. "Please...Roxas."

"Thank you for trying, Axel," Roxas weakly pulled away form Axel and he began to walk back to his house. He wobbled slightly and then grabbed his, now empty, chest. "Why Sora...why..." he got to his house and he looked into the top window where their room was. Something was going on up there. Something.

Roxas' mom was gone. Roxas should still be at Axel's house. Things were happening. He looked slightly disgusted as he turned to walk away. He shook his head and decided to sit on the grass, covering his ears. He didn't care that he was crying, or that raindrops slowly began to fall on his head. He just didn't care about anything anymore.

"Roxas..."

Roxas jolted awake, he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He was drenched with rain, but again, he didn't care.

"I'm staying the night at Riku's. Goodbye." Roxas watched as Sora walked off, arms linked with Riku's. He noticed there was a slightly limp in the brunette's step, but he just closed his eyes and shook his head, walking back into his house. He lay on his bed, the comforter was soft and had obviously just been cleaned. He closed his eyes and slowly began to fall asleep.

"I love you Sora," he whispered, before his mind completely drifted off.


	11. Not the end

"Roxas!" Roxas yelped as he was roughly grabbed by the neck and held up. "What the fuck were you thinking!?" He was roughly thrown against the wall, instantly going limp. "It's your fault! Everything is your damn fault. I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"Mom..." the blonde sputtered and then calmed down, letting his mother hold him up, a disgusted look on her face as she rammed him several times against the wall. His mind fell in and out of consciousness. She tightened her grab around his neck and growled, dragging him out of the room.

She brought him to the downstairs of there house and into the kitchen. She roughly shoved him on top of the kotatsu table and slapped him across the face. "Stay!" she scolded, her voice filled with unreasonable rage.

Roxas did as he was told, laying sprawled out on the small table. He looked to the side. He didn't care.

Roxas' mom came back, a small bottle clenched tightly in her fist. Roxas' eyes read one of the labels of the bottle over and over again. 'Keep out of reach of children'. It made him think of his own childhood, or more like...the one he never had.

Who would want a childhood filled with the constant fear of being injured, poisoned, or freezing in the backyard? His mother's burning green eyes scanned over the bottle and a sick sardonic smile crossed her face. She unscrewed the cap and walked to Roxas.

She grabbed his chin and jerked his face forward. Roxas closed his eyes, the pale slender fingers clenched his jaw so hard he knew that it was about to break. But then again, what did he care? He gagged on the liquid that was being poured down his throat. It was thick and black and it burned his throat.

He slowly stopped struggling and his arms fell to his sides, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His mom narrowed her eyes then she lifted him up and threw him so he landed on the floor on his hands and knees. His body discarded of any bad bodily fluids and his mother looked at him, not one sign of sympathy in her expression.

"Clean that up when you're finished," she said, strutting off, looking quite pleased with herself.

Roxas nodded and slowly got up, wiping his mouth. He got a rag and wet it in the sink, beginning to clean up the mess. His stomach was churning painfully and there was a deep, troubling sensation nipping at the back of his mind. It was terrifying him, but he kept the same calm expression.

He got up, washing the rag off and putting it in the washing room. He doubled over as his stomach let out another pained growl. He felt dizzy again, very dizzy. When he glanced at the clock it read ten-o-clock. He walked outside, laying on the front lawn. That was his room, it always had been.

His vision was slowly slipping from him, and he had the strangest feeling, like if he went to sleep now then he'd never wake up. Despite that he closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was a bright red apple growing on the apple tree in the front yard. It was the first time since his and Roxas' father left that is had began to grow the delicious red fruits.

Laying on the cold ground, Roxas let the rain wash over him. The last thing he heard was thunder, then everything was very, very quiet.

"Roxas, Roxas."

Roxas looked around, it was bright white now, and he felt, something he had never felt before, comfortable. Roxas' attention turned up where there was a large picture of himself. He blinked and reached out, touching the portrait of himself. It was eerily accurate, and it was a much younger version of himself.

"Like it?"

Roxas jumped and clutched his heart, "You...you scared me." He turned around, finally seeing the painfully bright figure standing before him. "Oh! You're...Nami..ne? Oh, and yes. It's very beautiful," he whispered, brushing his fingers along the Acrylic painting.

"Yes, thank you very much. I've been working on it for six years." Namine's voice was soft and inviting, Roxas liked that about her. Namine held out her hand and Roxas took it, pushing himself of of the ground. "It's time for you to go, for good this time. I can't let you live any longer, sorry."

"It's okay," Roxas said quietly, "I didn't have a reason to live anymore anyway," he shrugged.

Namine held his hand and smiled softly, "It's okay. He still loves you. It was just a small fight. You know, Axel, he really loves you, love love. Not just like. Love."

"I know, I know," Roxas said. "I think...I really love him too. Really, but Sora-"

"Sora only likes you as a brother, plus he's pretty stupid," Namine chuckled.

"You get some kind of sick satisfaction from my love life don't you?" Roxas asked, laughing softly as he swung his and Namine's arms. "So, we going to the pearly white gates?" he asked curiously, looking to the side at her.

"Not exactly, first thing I want to do is show you yourself." Namine handed him a mirror and smiled, "Go ahead and look."

Roxas raised an eyebrow and he looked at himself. His eyes went wide nd he touched his face, "There's...not even a scratch or bruise this is...I've never seen myself like this before," he gasped. "And..." he pulled up his shirt and looked at his torso. "Look, I can barely even see my ribs!"

Namine smiled, "And the color is back in your eyes. Bright blue instead of grey."

"Yeah," Roxas smiled. He hugged Namine and held her hand. "This is...amazing."

Namine nodded and agreed. "Yeah."


	12. Funerals

Sora stirred in the warmth of Riku's arm. Something was prodding at the back of his mind and it was really uncomfortable. He sighed loudly and nuzzled Riku's chest, but the small prodding was still taking place. "Riku?" he drawled. "Riku, wake up."

Riku yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Whaattt?" he whined, obviously tired from events that had taken place earlier in the day.

"I'm worried...about Roxas-"

"Sora...can't you worry about him in like...five hours? It's like...two-o-clock," Riku complained, hugging Sora tightly. Sora pouted and he narrowed his eyes, lifting his leg so he was able to knee Riku in the crotch. Riku yelped in surprise and doubled over, letting go of Sora to cover his sensitive appendage.

"Sora...that was so uncalled for!" the silverette gasped.

Sora frowned and got up, "Well at least you're awake now," he said, a small smile playing at his lips. "Go ahead and go back to sleep, I'll be right back." He leaned over and kissed Riku's lips before stretching and getting a pair of slippers on. He pulled on one of Riku's black trench coats and pulled it tightly around himself, these were the coldest nights of the years.

Slowly, he descended down the stairs, opening the front door. He shivered as a gust of icy cold wind nipped at his face. Then rain had let up, but there was still lightening and thunder, which was common in Twilight Town. He approached his house and hummed, smiling some.

He was planning everything he would do for Roxas in his head: First he'd go into the kitchen and start baking. Next he'd make something delicious, like cupcakes or brownies, something Roxas would like. He'd then wake Roxas up and surprise him with the delicious treat.

"It'll all be so perfect!" Sora giggled to himself. He walked up the driveway and to the door. Only, something caught the corner of his eye as he began to open the front door. He turned and saw none other than Roxas, sprawled out on the ground. "Roxas, are you star gazing you silly goose!?" he giggled, skipping over to his younger brother. "...Roxas?"

Sora felt a churning feeling in his stomach when he brother didn't answer him.

"Hehe, hey Roxas...?" the brunette walked over, and he sat next to Roxas. "Hey Roxas...why are you sleeping outside?" he shook the blonde, the color leaving his face as his eyes grew wider. "Roxas!? Roxas!?" he iterated, shaking Roxas harder. He quickly lay his head down on Roxas' chest, searching for a heartbeat, but there was nothing.

He slowly started to hyperventilate. _Roxas is gone, Roxas is gone, Roxas is gone! _His mind screamed this to him and he covered his eyes, "Roxas! Roxas!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, only stopping when his voice became completely raw.

The lights form the houses started coming on, one at a time. Soon the entire neighborhood was awake, they scowled as they walked outside, looking around the dreariness of the early, early morning.

--

"Roxas was an inspiration to us all. He was scrawny, silent, kind, and hardly a problem child. Everyone in the neighborhood loved him, and it is a shame that the cold bitterness of the night got to him before anyone could help." Marluxia cleared his throat and straightened the collar on his shirt.

"Uh. father Marluxia," Riku stood up and slowly edged towards him, disregarding the stares he got from speaking out of term. "I think Sora would like to say a few words," he whispered, gesturing to his younger lover." Marluxia nodded and moved from the stand, a bible clenched tightly in his hand. Riku pulled Sora up and pushed him to the stage.

Sora looked down. He couldn't cry anymore, he had cried nonstop for the last three weeks, and the tears just couldn't form anymore. He shakily grabbed the microphone, clearing his throat. He looked at all the people. It was Twilight Town tradition that when one person died then the entire neighborhood would attend the funeral.

"Roxas-" the brunette started. "Was...my twin brother. We were closer than close...in an unexplainable kind of way. I loved Roxas to death. We were born together, and my entire life I thought we would die together too-" he swallowed past a lump in his throat. "The...the last past three weeks I considered this...yes. Suicide." There was a gasp from the audience.

Riku's eyes went wide, Sora had never told him he was having such...thoughts.

"Of course I didn't do it, or I wouldn't be here, right?" The boy laughed weakly. "Roxas has been unhealthy his entire life, and I think...I think it just got the best of him. I really...I really regret what I said to him...right before his death." Tears outlined his eyes and he shuddered, wiping them away.

"Roxas-" Sora's voice had become unnaturally high-pitched as he continued. "Roxas was possibly the greatest..." he shivered again, his voice was shaky. "I-I'm sorry..." he said, tears steadily tracing lines down his pale cheeks. "I-I can't c-continue," he hiccuped, walking off of the stage and back to his seat. He cradled his head and sobbed into his hands.

Riku slowly placed an arm around the brunette and he hugged him, looking around at the sympathetic looks Sora was receiving.

Marluxia took his place at the podium. "Now-" He paused and shuffled through his pocket, taking out a rose that was colored yellow and blue, something he had grown himself in his colorful garden. "Please everyone, pay your respects to Roxas."

To Axel this was kind of a sardonic ritual, the paying respects. Each person would have a uniquely colored rose and he or she would place it on the deceased's chest and say 'Goodbye' or 'farewell', something along those lines. Axel was the last one in line. He looked at the boy's pale white face.

"Roxas..." his fingers lightly brushed Roxas' lips and he sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.


	13. The End

**((Before you read on please have mercy. I suck at these kinds of scenes in stories, so...yeah. :3 Thank you!))**

"Sora, please eat your dinner. You need to be big and strong!" Sora looked up at his mother with a dejected expression. He shook his head and put his chopsticks down.

"I'm not hungry..." Sora's voice was hoarse and had a mixture of sadness and apathy. He held his head in his hands and frowned visibly. "What did I do?..." he whispered, shaking his head. "I miss him so much mom," he said, looking up at his mother.

His mother looked up, "Yeah, but Roxas had to go," she said calmly. "That's the way Heaven wanted it to be, so let's leave it at that."

"But mom-"

"Drop it, Sora." She closed her eyes and kept eating, not a trace of sadness or even regret on her face. She actually seemed quite proud and at peace with herself. Sora noticed this and he scowled slightly. Why did she seem like it was the death of...of a pet or something!? Sora abruptly stood up.

"Why don't you look sad at all! You just lost your son!" the brunette yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. She looked up and smirked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sora...why don't you just drop it and be happy. We're a happy family now. We can be happy together, without that demon child," she laughed some and stood up slowly, advancing on Sora, who looked absolutely terrified. She twirled a piece of his hair then pet his head. "You're mommy's little boy, Sora. Accept it."

"Wait a minute..." Sora seemed to think. "The...reason Roxas was sick all the time. Does Roxas even _know _how to skateboard!? That time you were at the top of the stairs...and he...fell..." he stopped and looked up at her. "Roxas doesn't sleepwalk! You made him...he...he slept outside because of you!?" he yelled.

Sora's mom shrugged innocently and she got closer to him. Sora backed away and ran around the table.

"Stay away from me!" he screamed, clutching his racing heart. "You're evil! Roxas didn't deserve to die!"

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong, Sora. He needed to die, he had to die. He looked too much like him. He made your mommy angry, and sad. Doesn't that make you angry? All these years he's been hurting your mommy, and now he's gone."

"Mom! What the fuck are you talking about!? You're crazy," Sora hugged himself and he breathed densely. "I hate you!"

"Oh Sora. If you would've known your father you would feel the same way. He got me pregnant. I didn't want to be. Roxas looked too much like him, like your dear father. He had to die." She grinned and walked closer to him, forcing him against a wall.

"But...you said that daddy left unexpectedly..." Sora whispered.

"Didn't I also say Roxas froze to death? It's obvious a person can't freeze to death in one night. Your father had to go too. I was the only one that could do it, Sora. Only me." Sora's mom reached to the side and she grabbed a knife from the table. "You won't tell our secret, will you?"

Sora backed himself against the wall, staring wide eyed at her. "Mommy...?" his eyes flickered to the side and he noticed his baseball bat. He quickly reached out for it, holding it for protection as his mom brought the knife down. He hesitated at first, but brought the bat up, and then back down on her wrist, making her scream and drop the knife. She fell to her knees and held her wrist, it was obviously broken.

Something about that made Sora feel so...right. He raised the bat again, and a sardonic smile crossed his face. He brought it back down, with more force than the last hit. He repeated this, over and over. Blood dripped down his mother's face when he stopped swinging his bat. His smile remained.

"Mommy?...Hehehe...mommy?" He breathed out several times in a strange sort of soft laughter. His laughs grew louder and he fell to his knees, laughing manically. He closed his eyes and rocked himself back and forth. "Bye bye mommy."

He got up, wielding the bat tightly in his fist. His knuckles began to turn white. "Now what about everyone else?" he asked himself. "They all should die too...they didn't care about Roxas' crying and screaming, or the bruises all over his body. Mhm, yes, they'll die too."

He walked outside, looking around, beginning at the houses on his side of the street. He took something from each house...something of a memento. He killed everyone in each house, with the exception of the children. There wasn't very many of them, however. He was surprised how they slept soundly through all of the struggle.

He licked some blood off of his hand, the taste was rather enticing. He looked around the house of one of his victims and he grinned, pulling a gun from a drawer. "Ohh, tsk tsk. guns aren't allowed in Twilight Town. This will make it easier though, yes." He took the gun and left the house. He looked around and sighed. He had visited every house. It was all done, except something was disturbing him still.

He ran into his own house, hesitantly running to the kitchen. His mother wasn't where he had left her. He looked around, keeping the gun tucked under his shirt in the hemline of his pants. He suddenly fell and screamed in pain. There was a sharp pain in his ankle that immediately brought ears to his eyes.

"F-fuck..." he yelled, reaching behind himself. His eyes instantly caught with his mother's. She was alive, and apparently well enough to stab him in the ankle. His eyes grew a fraction wider and he cringed, reaching for the knife. His mother grabbed it first though. She stabbed him again, this time higher in his leg, his thigh. He screamed and huffed, laying on his back. He tried to get up, but to no avail.

His mother straddled him and laughed, "You were supposed to be the good child! Oh well...I can always try again," she laughed, raising the knife high above her own head.

Sora gasped and gagged. He shakily reached down, putting his hand on the butt of his gun. He pulled it out and took two shots. As the knife fell in sync with his mother, he turned to the side, the blade missed his shoulder by a quarter inch. He put his hand on the floor next to him so he could push himself up, but he slipped, his arm painfully flinging out. He lay there for a second before he started to crawl army-style to the front door.

He lay in the middle of the street, laughing as much as his nearly raw voice would let him. He looked to the side at Riku's house. That was the only house left untouched. They were the only ones who cared. "Now...It's the most important person's turn to die. Good bye-" he put the gun to his own forehead and cocked it, his finger resting on the trigger.

"No!" Sora gasped as the gun suddenly flew to the side, the gun sending the bullet down the street. His body was covered by...something. "Sora don't kill yourself...please...I need you."

"Riku..."

"Sora. Listen...I know what you did, I don't care either. I love you, please...just please don't hurt yourself. You just...you just need some help. That's all...don't leave me," Riku leaned down and kissed Sora's lips. "I love you...please..."

Sora reached out, "I...love you too," he whispered.

"Sora...we have to get out of here," Riku stood up and stretched, picking Sora up bridal style. "I'll take you to the hospital."


	14. A sequel? D:

Hey all you Roxas fans...guess what!?

I'm making a sequel to Roxas! The first chapter is in my stories, and it's titled 'Sora'. Original, right? :3


End file.
